Not starcrossed at all
by tintenstern
Summary: AU. An unknown designer in a small town falling for a celebrated star in a big city thousands of kilometers away may not be as hopeless as it seems. HKSebo


My most recent project! The largest part of this is supposed to be skype conversations. Due to some circumstances I had to do it by myself, so it might be strange at parts, though I tried to make it as authentic as possible. It's a collection of a few conversations, covering a larger frame of time.

**Names:**  
Celino: Seborga  
Li Xiao Chun/Leon: Hong Kong

* * *

**Not star-crossed at all**

Sipping at his coffee, Celino clumsily maneuvered the laptop-mouse while browsing the internet. He was a young, talented fashion designer – yet completely unknown to the world. Still, that didn't stop him from following the fashion world, here from his house in the small town of Seborga, while trying to get somehow even a little recognition. This was the sole reason for why he decided to start his own blog; to post about his designs – and to make it easier for him to follow certain celebrities of the fashion world. Most of all, a certain model in a far away place: Hong Kong's most celebrated rising star, model, pop star and actor Li Xiao Chun, often known by the alias Leon. It might seem strange to most people, but ever since finding out about him, completely by pure chance, Celino had developed a celebrity-crush on him. He knew that nothing would ever come of it, but well – he could dream.

Like so often, when he wasn't working or tending his flower garden or walking around town, he was browsing his favourite blog – a blog about Leon, maintained by an insider who claimed to be a really close friend of the celebrity. There, he could find literally EVERYTHING about him. Talk about events, news, even his everyday life, and pictures – a lot of them. Sometimes, Celino felt a little like a stalker, but then again... this _was_ a public blog on the internet, and it was a well-known _celebrity_ – so surely, it was a normal thing to do, right? There were probably plenty of other people who did the same. Most of which likely teenaged girls. Not young adult men like him.

With a sigh, he put down his cup. Sometimes, he really felt doomed. Stuck in his little small town hardly anyone knew about. Not having many followers, even though he did his best with his blog. _Having a hopeless crush on a star somewhere thousands of kilometers away_. And even without the distance, he would never have a chance.

He was just about to flip his laptop shut when he saw there was a notification. _The blog about Leon was following him back_. And had sent a message. With his heart beating endlessly fast, he clicked the little red envelope button to read it.

"Hey there. You have some cute designs. Sound like a nice person, too. Nice to meet you."

Maybe he was not so star-crossed, after all.

XXXXXXX

**leonthestar**** asked:** _Hey there. You have some cute designs. Sound like a nice person, too. Nice to meet you._

...Thank you. I feel honoured.

**leonthestar**** asked:** _Aw no need to be so formal. 'm not unapproachable, so just talk like we're friends._

I always talk like this, but um. Okay. I can pretend we're friends.

**leonthestar**** asked:** _No pretending. We just have to get to know each other, right_

And how do you suggest we do that?

**leonthestar**** asked:** _You have skype, right? Just add "captain milk tea" and we can talk all we want. It's easier like that._

...okay. I will add you in a moment.

* * *

**captain milk tea:** hey there

**Celino:** ...Isn't it night at your place?

**Celino:** You're up late.

**captain milk tea:** yeah well VIP life is busy like that.

**captain milk tea:** updating the blog right now.

**captain milk tea:** got some new pics of Leon.

**Celino:** Oh, I'll have to look later.

**captain milk tea: **you really are interested in him, huh

**captain milk tea:** I'm curious. How did you find out about him?

**captain milk tea:** there are a few western followers, but none in europe. Most fans are in asia. He's not that international.

**captain milk tea:** so how did you find about him?

**Celino:** Well... that was completely by chance.

**Celino:** I was just browsing around, looking for different kinds of inspiration... then I found an article about one of the films he's in, and because I thought he was cool I tried to find out more

**Celino:** That's how I found the blog which is a good thing because it's in English so I can actually understand anything

**Celino:** But yeah, that's how I found out about him.

**captain milk tea:** Inspiration, huh.

**captain milk tea:** so what does he inspire

**captain milk tea:** ?

**Celino:** Um

**Celino:** Is that a trick question?

**captain milk tea:** teasing.

**captain milk tea:** so you just follow because he's cool.

**captain milk tea:** ...like a stalker.

**Celino:** I wouldn't put it that way...

**captain milk tea:** relax. Still teasing.

**captain milk tea:** all his fangirls are kinda like that

**captain milk tea:** so it's normal for him.

**Celino:** Well I'm not one of those.

**captain milk tea:** you sound like one though.

**captain milk tea:** also pics are up.

**Celino:** ...they look... rather nice.

**captain milk tea:** aw don't be shy.

**captain milk tea:** just admit you have a thing for him.

**Celino:** ...am I really that obvious?

**captain milk tea:** was actually just teasing, but

**captain milk tea:** this is interesting

**captain milk tea:** so you really have a thing for him, huh

**Celino:** Don't tell him please!

**Celino:** ...this is really embarrassing...

**captain milk tea:** aw don't be like that

**captain milk tea:** he won't mind if I tell him

**Celino:** Still! Don't tell him.

**Celino:** I'd die!

**captain milk tea:** aw fine

**captain milk tea:** though if I told him he might even do something special for you

**captain milk tea:** like, fanservice pics

**captain milk tea:** with whatever you like

**captain milk tea:** suits, armless tops so you see his muscles, a shot where you can see his tato

**captain milk tea:** *tattoo

**captain milk tea:** you know the one on the leg, right. I bet you stalked the whole blog.

**captain milk tea:** or all wet after swimming. Things like that.

**captain milk tea:** so, what do you like?

**Celino:** ...all of those

**captain milk tea:** ha, noted.

**captain milk tea:** I bet you're all blushing

**Celino:** Don't be mean

**Celino:** …...and there's something else I'd like even more.

**captain milk tea:** oh really. What would that be?

**Celino:** Glasses.

**captain milk tea:** noted as well.

**captain milk tea:** can definitely get you a pic with glasses though

**captain milk tea:** just wait a few days~

**Celino:** …..so are you really going to tell him?

**captain milk tea:** yeah why not

**captain milk tea:** like I said he won't mind

**Celino:** But!

**Celino:** It's already bad enough as it is.

**captain milk tea:** what is

**captain milk tea:** your insatiable desire for him or something

**Celino:** Having a crush. On a star. Who's thousands of kilometers away.

**captain milk tea:** you're a designer, right?

**captain milk tea:** so no problem

**captain milk tea:** and he's still rising, too

**Celino:** True, I'm a designer.

**Celino:** But no one notices me.

**captain milk tea:** why though?

**captain milk tea:** I bet you're cute.

**Celino:** I'm not, though.

**Celino:** I'm nothing special.

**captain milk tea:** …

**captain milk tea:** pretty terrible self-image you have there.

**Celino:** It's the truth.

**captain milk tea:** doubt that.

**Celino:** ...I have something to take care of.

**Celino:** And you should get some sleep. Since it's really late at your place.

**captain milk tea:** aw are you worried

**Celino:** So what if I am

**Celino:** ...I do have to go though.

**Celino:** So um, talk to you some other time. Good night.

**captain milk tea:** yeah okay good night.

**captain milk tea:** have sweet dreams later

**captain milk tea:** ...of Leon

* * *

**captain milk tea:** hey there

**captain milk tea:** morning over there right?

**captain milk tea:** so good morning

**Celino:** Yes it's morning.

**Celino:** I'd say "good morning" but since it's afternoon over at your place...

**Celino:** Good afternoon

**captain milk tea:** hey cool you're replying

**Celino:** ...why wouldn't I reply?

**captain milk tea:** dunno

**captain milk tea:** thought you might ignore me

**captain milk tea:** cause I teased you too much or something

**captain milk tea:** glad you're not ignoring me though

**captain milk tea:** so did you have sweet dreams of Leon

**captain milk tea:** ?

**Celino:** ...No

**captain milk tea:** ha I don't believe you

**captain milk tea:** I bet you did

**captain milk tea:** tell me all about it

**Celino:** It involved suits and glasses

**Celino:** That's all you get

**captain milk tea:** suits and glasses, huh

**captain milk tea:** so is that your main kink

**captain milk tea:** ?

**Celino:** It might be

**captain milk tea:** still so shy

**captain milk tea:** oh and like I said he doesn't think badly of it

**Celino:** WHAT

**Celino:** WHY DID YOU TELL HIM?

**captain milk tea:** we're like, twin-tier best friends so of course I'd tell him

**captain milk tea:** we tell each other all the things

**captain milk tea:** that's why I know all about him, the kind of things he'd like and stuff

**captain milk tea:** he likes your designs, they're cute

**captain milk tea:** and he's totally gonna make you famous

**Celino:** ...and how exactly is he planning on doing that?

**captain milk tea:** you're doing custom orders, right?

**captain milk tea:** he wants you to make some outfits for him

**captain milk tea:** whatever you think looks hot on him, as many as you want

**captain milk tea:** money basically doesn't matter, he'll cover shipping and everything

**Celino:** …

**Celino:** I'll just need the measurements, then

**captain milk tea: **list's on your blog, right?

**captain milk tea:** ...I can totally get you additional measurements too

**Celino:** I know what you're implying

**Celino:** not funny

**captain milk tea:** aw are you blushing again

**captain milk tea:** easily embarrassed blushing cutie

**captain milk tea:** sent out the list

**Celino:** And it really doesn't matter what I design?

**captain milk tea:** whatever you think looks hot on him

**captain milk tea:** he can wear anything

**captain milk tea:** so be creative

**Celino:** Okay. I already have some ideas.

**captain milk tea:** oh really

**captain milk tea:** tell me

**Celino:** Well I was thinking smart casual

**Celino:** Dress shirts. Jeans in classy patterns. Suit jackets. Maybe waistcoats.

**Celino:** Probably all slim line. Definitely finest quality Italian fabrics.

**captain milk tea:** yeah those sound good

**captain milk tea:** so classy stuff really is your favourite thing, huh

**Celino:** Well yes. Every man looks good in a proper suit.

**Celino:** And I know all about proper suits, seeing as I learned in Italy. Home of the world's best quality suits.

**captain milk tea:** yeah well he DOES look good in them

**captain milk tea:** everyone knows that

**Celino:** ...any preference about colours?

**captain milk tea:** he can wear anything, but black and white and dark shades look best

**captain milk tea:** too bright and it's weird

**Celino:** Black and white and dark... that's good

**Celino:** But adding bright colours here and there makes it look nicer

**captain milk tea:** you're the designer, so

**captain milk tea:** I trust you

**Celino:** ...I hope he won't be disappointed...

**captain milk tea:** he won't

**Celino:** If you're sure...

**Celino:** How much time do I get?

**captain milk tea:** as much as you need

**captain milk tea:** you don't have to hurry

**captain milk tea:** just work at your pace

**captain milk tea:** since you're busy otherwise too, right

**Celino:** Well I do have to do all the housework and tend to my garden and all...

**captain milk tea:** housework and garden? Adorable.

**captain milk tea:** so do you live alone? In a house?

**Celino:** Yes, I live alone. In a house for myself.

**captain milk tea:** wow that's cool

**captain milk tea:** everything here is skyscrapers and small flats

**captain milk tea:** not much space

**Celino:** Well everything here is under five floors

**captain milk tea:** that sounds cute

**captain milk tea:** so you like gardening?

**Celino:** I love gardening. And just being in the garden.

**Celino:** I'm actually outside right now.

**Celino:** I always have breakfast in the garden when it's nice

**captain milk tea:** breakfast in the garden

**captain milk tea:** that's way cute

**captain milk tea:** so what do you have for breakfast

**captain milk tea:** ...aside from looking at Leon on the web

**Celino:** Just coffee and some pastries or bread.

**Celino:** ...and I'm ignoring the last part.

**captain milk tea:** aw fine

**captain milk tea:** you shy cutie

**captain milk tea:** so you drink coffee

**captain milk tea:** tea is totally better though

**Celino:** If you say so

**Celino:** ...I'm actually nearly finished so I'm going to leave soon

**Celino:** The sooner I buy the fabrics and all, the sooner I can get to work.

**captain milk tea:** alright then

**captain milk tea:** so I'll see you later, then?

**captain milk tea:** have fun working

**captain milk tea:** don't get distracted by thinking of Leon too much

**Celino:** ...I won't

**Celino:** See you later.

* * *

**captain milk tea:** hey there

**captain milk tea:** how's work going?

**Celino:** You're up late again

**Celino:** I'm nearly done

**Celino:** Just a few things left

**captain milk tea:** hey wow cool

**captain milk tea:** you're a fast worker, huh

**captain milk tea:** and told you, VIP life and all

**Celino:** Well I love my work, so I'm doing as much as I can

**Celino:** I basically worked nonstop. Only resting at night

**captain milk tea:** wait a minute

**captain milk tea:** don't tell me you skipped meals

**Celino:** ...um

**captain milk tea:** I'm not amused

**captain milk tea:** don't just skip meals

**captain milk tea:** even if it's for me

**captain milk tea:** ...I mean Leon

**captain milk tea:** how did I mess that one up

**captain milk tea:** but anyway

**captain milk tea:** make sure you eat enough

**captain milk tea:** or do I have to send you a care package

**Celino:** I'm fine, really.

**Celino: **I always kind of forget about my meals

**captain milk tea:** that's even worse!

**captain milk tea:** srsly, I'm gonna send you a care package

**captain milk tea:** or send you tons of texts every few hours to remind you

**captain milk tea:** starving is not funny

**Celino:** ...I know

**Celino:** It's not like I'm doing it on purpose...

**Celino:** Sometimes I do really forget. Sometimes I just can't eat.

**Celino:** Even though I love food.

**captain milk tea:** that's really worrying

**captain milk tea:** especially when you're in the world of fame

**captain milk tea:** so please promise you're taking care of yourself

**Celino:** I promise. I'll try to

**captain milk tea:** no trying. Do it.

**captain milk tea:** ...now tell me how much the price is

**captain milk tea:** or he'll just send you 5k

**Celino:** ...it's not quite that much but it wouldn't be too far off

**captain milk tea:** so it's 10k then

**captain milk tea:** currency's Euro, right?

**captain milk tea:** just a minute

**captain milk tea:** ...and payment sent

**Celino:** WHAT

**Celino:** Did he

**Celino:** Did he seriously send TEN THOUSAND?

**captain milk tea:** sure did

**Celino:** But that's much too much!

**Celino:** My work isn't worth that much

**captain milk tea:** of course it is

**captain milk tea:** you did it with love or something, right

**captain milk tea:** and especially for him

**captain milk tea:** and you're poor so deserve it

**captain milk tea:** *you

**captain milk tea:** just buy something nice for you, get some new machines or something

**captain milk tea:** ...or buy a ticket to Hong Kong

**Celino:** Well there is this combined embroidery and sewing machine I wanted... I would have enough money to buy it now

**captain milk tea:** you should do that, then

**Celino:** ...you're being awfully nice to a random stranger... both of you

**captain milk tea:** you're not a random stranger

**captain milk tea:** we've been talking a lot, right? I don't call that a random stranger

**captain milk tea:** even though you're a stalker, you're a nice one

**captain milk tea:** ...teasing about the stalker part

**captain milk tea:** but yeah, you're not a random stranger. Not to me, not to Leon.

**Celino:** ...why do you keep doing that?

**captain milk tea:** doing what

**captain milk tea:** ?

**Celino:** Saying what he'd think about things relating to me

**Celino:** I mean

**Celino:** I'm interested to know his opinion about all kinds of things, but...

**Celino:** You make it sound as if I have a chance.

**Celino:** And knowing that's not the truth hurts more than anything else.

**captain milk tea:** hey

**captain milk tea:** …

**captain milk tea:** why do you think you wouldn't have a chance?

**Celino:** Because I know it

**Celino:** Even without the distance... with him having a new girlfriend every day...

**Celino:** All of them really pretty, while I'm the complete opposite...

**Celino:** I'd never have a chance

**captain milk tea:** don't say that

**captain milk tea:** I'm sure you're a cute girl

**captain milk tea:** you sound like you are

**Celino:** …

**Celino:** actually

**Celino:** …

**Celino:** I'm a boy

**captain milk tea:** what really

**captain milk tea:** pics or it didn't happen

**captain milk tea:** you'll need to post pics anyway, so people will know who you are once you're famous

**captain milk tea:** so post it on your blog

**captain milk tea:** and let me know when

**captain milk tea:** so I can look

**captain milk tea:** and then tell you what Leon'd think

**Celino:** ...alright...

**Celino:** ...posted.

**captain milk tea:** oh cool

**captain milk tea:** ...woah

**captain milk tea:** if that's really you

**captain milk tea:** …

**captain milk tea:** yep he'd definitely like you

**Celino:** Don't mock me

**Celino:** I'm not cute or special or anything

**captain milk tea:** 'm telling the truth

**captain milk tea:** just look at you

**captain milk tea:** you're like, this exotic beauty

**captain milk tea:** with your pale skin and red hair and bright eyes

**captain milk tea:** and all cute with that smile

**captain milk tea:** ...and hot too while I'm at it

**Celino:** Yeah sure

**Celino:** Red hair in the Mediterranean while everyone else has dark hair and skin and eyes

**Celino:** My eyes are GREEN and too bright

**Celino:** And while everyone tans, I get sunburn and freckles. GOLD FRECKLES.

**Celino:** I'm just mismatched and unlikeable.

**captain milk tea:** but mismatched isn't a bad thing

**captain milk tea:** like, those freckles are the cutest thing

**captain milk tea:** ...he'd want to kiss all of them, just saying

**captain milk tea:** and your eyes, they're the prettiest thing

**captain milk tea:** like, peridot or something. Valuable gemstone

**captain milk tea:** and red's even rare in your part of the world, right?

**captain milk tea:** so that's something special

**captain milk tea:** you're cute and beautiful and hot and special all at the same time

**captain milk tea:** he'd definitely be interested in you

**Celino:** ...even though I'm a boy?

**captain milk tea:** well duh

**captain milk tea:** he doesn't care either way

**captain milk tea:** he's not even in a relationship. Doesn't have obligations to anyone, so he can just humour those girls when they're hitting on him. Just to show off.

**captain milk tea:** he likes being in the magazines.

**Celino:** …

**Celino:** So I'd be treated like an object.

**Celino:** That's not what I want.

**Celino:** I want a real relationship. Someone to care about me, and to care for in return.

**Celino:** I want love in all aspects, not just the body... though that would be an added bonus.

**captain milk tea:** …

**captain milk tea:** ...well.

**captain milk tea:** he doesn't know what real love is like...

**captain milk tea:** ...so...

**captain milk tea:** you might be the one to show him

**captain milk tea:** just saying

**captain milk tea:** it might happen.

**Celino:** ...do you really think so...?

**captain milk tea:** yeah well you never know... right?

**captain milk tea:** so it might happen

**captain milk tea:** …

**captain milk tea:** so you'll be shipping out the clothes soon?

**Celino:** I suppose, yes

**Celino:** I never shipped internationally before, so I don't know how it works...

**Celino:** But I'll go to the post office tomorrow.

**captain milk tea:** okay good.

**captain milk tea:** just make sure you take a fast and safe method, even if it's the most expensive

**captain milk tea:** price doesn't matter, remember?

**Celino:** Okay. I'll tell you when I sent them.

**Celino:** ...I'm tired... so I'll be going to bed now

**Celino:** And you should get some sleep, too, since it's nearly morning at your place.

**captain milk tea:** aw you're still so worried about the amount of sleep I get

**captain milk tea:** but okay, let's go to bed together.

**captain milk tea:** have sweet dreams

**Celino:** ...you too...

**Celino: **Good night.

**captain milk tea:** g'night, cutie.

* * *

**captain milk tea:** hey there

**Celino:** Oh. My. God.

**captain milk tea:** woah what happened

**captain milk tea:** did your brain break?

**Celino:** I just logged in

**Celino:** A flood of new followers

**Celino:** Swamped with orders

**Celino:** All from Asia

**Celino:** WHERE DID THEY ALL COME FROM

**captain milk tea:** told you he'd make you famous

**captain milk tea:** didn't you check the blog yet?

**Celino:** No I only just got up!

**Celino:** But will do it now

**Celino:** O M G

**Celino:** DID HE -

**Celino:** Did he really -

**Celino:** HE CALLED ME HIS PERSONAL DESIGNER?

**Celino:** This has to be a joke

**captain milk tea:** not a joke

**captain milk tea:** he really loves the stuff you made

**captain milk tea:** his new favourite outfits

**captain milk tea:** from his favourite designer

**captain milk tea:** and since you made them for him

**captain milk tea:** that makes you his personal designer

**Celino:** But... I didn't do anything to deserve all the attention I get from him

**captain milk tea:** shush of course you deserve it

**captain milk tea:** if anyone does, it would be you

**captain milk tea:** Leon's not the type of person to just give attention like that.

**captain milk tea: **so that makes you special.

**Celino:** ...you're doing it again.

**Celino:** Feeding my hopes.

**captain milk tea:** I'm just saying it as it is.

**captain milk tea:** ...I'm curious though

**captain milk tea:** is that your real name you're using?

**captain milk tea:** does it mean something?

**Celino:** Yes, that's my real name

**Celino:** It means "heaven"

**captain milk tea:** that's a religious thing, right?

**captain milk tea: **I bet it sounds pretty

**captain milk tea:** how do you pronounce it?

**Celino:** um

**Celino:** It's che-LEE-no

**Celino:** The "ch" like in... cheek

**Celino:** And the "ee" like in... keen

**Celino:** The stress is on the second syllable

**Celino:** Does that make sense for you?

**captain milk tea:** yeah I guess

**captain milk tea:** knew it sounds pretty

**captain milk tea:** might be my knew favourite sound

**captain milk tea:** ...mine and Leon's

**Celino:** ...I won't comment on it this time

**Celino:** And just enjoy the compliment

**captain milk tea:** that's good. Enjoy all the compliments.

**captain milk tea:** but speaking of compliments

**captain milk tea:** you didn't comment on the pictures

**Celino:** ...well.

**Celino:** He looks very nice.

**Celino:** I'd say I did a good job with the designs but that would make me sound kind of conceited.

**Celino:** ...but he does look... really hot

**Celino:** ...especially in the last ones

**captain milk tea:** oh, the ones with the black and pink combination and glasses

**captain milk tea:** ha thought so

**captain milk tea:** totally called that'd be your favourite

**Celino:** ...you know me too well

**captain milk tea:** yeah kind of

**captain milk tea:** like, I can tell you're totally blushing again

**Celino:** You might or might not be right about that.

**captain milk tea:** ha that means you totally are

**captain milk tea:** ...so are you going to work on those orders now?

**Celino:** I suppose, yes.

**captain milk tea:** good. You should make that your top priority now

**captain milk tea:** I can live without talking to you for a while

**captain milk tea:** just make sure you eat properly, okay?

**Celino:** I will.

**Celino:** See you some other time, then

**captain milk tea:** see you

**captain milk tea:** have fun working, cutie

* * *

**captain milk tea:** hey there

**Celino:** ...you've been gone for a while

**captain milk tea:** yeah sorry 'bout that

**captain milk tea:** been busy

**captain milk tea:** witnessed Leon's family dramas

**Celino:** ...family dramas...?

**captain milk tea:** yeah

**captain milk tea:** but don't want to bother you with it

**Celino:** I'd like to know though

**Celino:** Maybe there's a way for me to help

**Celino:** Or at least try to cheer him up

**captain milk tea:** you're already helping more than you think

**captain milk tea:** but okay, so

**captain milk tea:** his family is like, all over asia and the other half is british

**captain milk tea:** relations are kinda complicated

**captain milk tea:** at least once a year there's a big meeting with everyone

**captain milk tea:** it's not like he hates them or anything... but he often feels ignored, overlooked, criticized a lot

**captain milk tea:** stuff like that

**captain milk tea:** he just wants to be someone's favourite, but he isn't

**captain milk tea:** probably never will be

**captain milk tea:** that's what gets him down the most

**captain milk tea:** ...so yeah now you know

**Celino:** ...I'm sorry he has to deal with this kind of situation

**Celino:** I can relate. It's not nice.

**captain milk tea:** oh really

**captain milk tea:** do tell

**Celino:** I was about to

**Celino:** I have family in Italy, as well as France and Monaco

**captain milk tea:** wait

**captain milk tea:** I thought you're Italian

**Celino:** Not quite. Seborgan.

**Celino:** Though I do have dual citizenship, and since we're officially only a micronation, it counts as Italy

**captain milk tea:** call me ignorant, but

**captain milk tea:** never heard of it

**Celino:** Principality of Seborga

**Celino:** According to British historians the world oldest constitutional monarchy. Independent since the beginning, though the world kind of forgot, so now everyone thinks we're part of Italy when really, we're still independent

**captain milk tea:** wow that's interesting

**captain milk tea:** I'll make sure to remember

**captain milk tea:** ...but yeah, sorry for interrupting

**captain milk tea:** continue, please

**Celino:** It's okay.

**Celino:** ...

**Celino:** Either they ignore me, or treat me like a child, or well, otherwise.

**Celino:** And even from outside, everyone only sees the others. I get overlooked.

**Celino:** I don't matter.

**Celino:** So I know how it feels.

**captain milk tea:** …

**captain milk tea:** you've got it tough, huh

**captain milk tea: **is that why you have such a terrible self-image?

**captain milk tea:** I'm sorry they treat you like this

**captain milk tea:** I'd totally punch them for treating you badly

**Celino:** ...thanks, I guess

**Celino: **And tell Leon he's my favourite

**Celino:** Even though I'm here in my small town Principality while he's in his big city of fame

**captain milk tea:** it's the thought that counts

**captain milk tea:** and you're totally his favourite, too

**Celino:** Thank you. I appreciate it.

**captain milk tea:** ...don't feel hopeless again

**captain milk tea:** your chances are higher than you think

**Celino:** I'd love to believe you, but...

**Celino:** It's not that easy.

**Celino:** Though I'm praying every day... so I guess I'll be rewarded one day.

**captain milk tea:** you really are pretty religious, huh

**captain milk tea:** you're like catholic, right?

**Celino:** Roman Catholic, yes

**captain milk tea:** ha guessed right

**captain milk tea:** awesome

**captain milk tea:** expect lots of questions in the future

**captain milk tea:** curious about religion

**Celino:** I'll gladly answer any question. It's nice to meet people who are interested in religion

**Celino:** That's rare nowadays

**captain milk tea:** not religious over here, but curious about stuff

**captain milk tea:** so yeah, there will be questions

**captain milk tea:** but tell me, how's work going

**captain milk tea:** still swamped in orders

**captain milk tea:** ?

**Celino:** Not as much as before, but I can live alright

**captain milk tea:** that's good

**captain milk tea:** so did you get that machine you wanted?

**Celino:** Yes, and I made use of it already!

**Celino:** Embroidery is a nice thing, and it's a lot easier with the machine

**captain milk tea:** the british family is crazy about embroidery. Saw some of their stuff

**captain milk tea:** I bet yours is just as pretty

**captain milk tea:** oh and Leon wouldn't mind if you made some more outfits for him

**captain milk tea:** if you have ideas

**Celino:** Well I do have some more ideas

**captain milk tea:** awesome

**captain milk tea:** just tell me about the progress

**Celino:** Okay

**Celino:** And it still doesn't matter what I design?

**captain milk tea:** he can wear anything so doesn't matter

**captain milk tea:** ...he'd even go naked for you

**captain milk tea:** though that would also attract all the fangirls

**Celino:** That's indecent

**captain milk tea:** why

**captain milk tea:** is it a religious thing again

**Celino:** More the lack of a relationship

**captain milk tea:** so you won't mind seeing him naked once you've met him for real

**captain milk tea:** noted

**Celino:** NOT FUNNY

**captain milk tea:** aw you know I'm just teasing

**captain milk tea:** easily embarrassed blushing cutie

**Celino:** ...you really seem to be convinced I'd have a chance...

**captain milk tea:** of course

**captain milk tea:** if anyone has a chance it would be you

**captain milk tea:** thought I made that clear from the start

**Celino:** ...I don't know if I should laugh or cry...

**captain milk tea:** no crying please

**captain milk tea:** smile, because your smile is cute

**Celino:** Thank you

**captain milk tea:** don't mention it, cutie

**captain milk tea:** I'd love to stay and talk, but

**captain milk tea:** pretty tired

**Celino:** You should sleep then

**Celino:** Health is more important than I am

**captain milk tea:** I'd put you as equal but yeah

**captain milk tea:** I do need my beautysleep

**captain milk tea:** so see you tomorrow?

**Celino:** Yes, see you tomorrow, I suppose

**Celino:** Good night, have sweet dreams.

**captain milk tea:** You too, cutie

**captain milk tea:** ...sweet dreams of Leon

**captain milk tea:** g'night

* * *

**captain milk tea:** hey there

**captain milk tea:** sorry been absent again

**captain milk tea:** Leon really liked the last things you sent

**Celino:** I'm glad to see you're alive. Both of you

**Celino:** I was worried either something happened...

**Celino:** ...or you grew tired of me after all

**captain milk tea:** definitely not tired of you

**captain milk tea:** just lots of stuff. Very busy

**captain milk tea:** lots of interviews, participating in charity, being a good boy trying to stay out of scandals

**captain milk tea:** I've been there too of course so I can put it on the blog

**Celino: **...so that's why it's been quiet

**captain milk tea:** yeah

**captain milk tea:** and lots of preparations too

**captain milk tea:** Leon's gonna expand his career internationally now

**Celino:** Really? Wow, that's cool

**captain milk tea:** yeah, so you'll hear more of him in your own news and stuff

**captain milk tea:** plane's actually leaving really soon

**captain milk tea:** so can't stay that long right now

**captain milk tea:** updated the blog with his last interview

**captain milk tea:** you should look

**captain milk tea:** later

**Celino:** Why later?

**captain milk tea:** you'll see

**captain milk tea:** ...have to leave in a moment though

**Celino:** …

**Celino:** "I met someone. Someone really important. […] My plane is leaving for Rome."

**Celino:** ...what is the meaning of this?

**captain milk tea:** no time

**captain milk tea:** ...see you really soon, cutie

XXXXXXX

Finally, after what had seemed like forever, Leon could leave the plane, leave the airport of Rome, could finally sit down in a taxi that would drive him north. It was the middle of the night and he thought he should probably sleep, but he found he couldn't. Instead, he looked out of the window, up at the starlit sky. Never before had he seen a night sky like this; here, the stars could be seen even in the cities. So unlike what he knew. There was nature all around, wherever he looked. Small towns, old buildings, castles. Everything was strange, like a completely different world, but so beautiful. He couldn't wait to get to his destination: a principality with the dimension of a small town, near the French border. It seemed unlikely that a person like him – born and raised in one of the most busiest cities, celebrated young star – would go to a place like that, of all the places to go to. With not much going on. No fellow celebrities. But he had a reason to go there. A reason that made his heart beat fast in a kind of excitement he never thought even existed. Made him restless, unable to sleep at night. Had turned him from a scandal-seeking sleeping-around personality to a rather well-behaved boy, using his fame for good causes. Inspired him to work on a proper international career, work hard, care more about the world. Care about feelings. _Care at all_.

Oh, and how he cared. About this man, young talented ambitious designer, who had somehow found out about him and developed a crush. Who, at first, was interesting solely for the reason of being one of the rare western followers, and the only European. Whom he teased about the crush, while pretending to be someone else. Whom he got to know better and better with each conversation. Who seemed like such a wonderful person, not at all like all the other ones in the world of fame. Who cared to hear about the sides Leon kept hidden from everyone else, showed compassion, a serious interest that was more than just a hopeless crush on an unreachable star. By caring, Celino had made him care in return.

On the way, the stars began to fade as the sky turned lighter, and when he finally arrived, it was morning. Quiet, calm, here in the hills and mountains, with their cute villages, surrounded by nature. The air was sweet, filled with the scent of flowers and the salty breeze drifting from the nearby ocean, and birds were singing their songs for the world to hear. In the town, there was indeed nothing going on at all. But he didn't mind. It didn't creep him out. It was peaceful. And soon, he would see the person he had longed to see for a while now. Rewarding the driver with a large tip for helping him heave the luggage to the right address, he just left everything standing there before stepping into the garden, inhaling deeply the sweet perfume of the flowers all around him, letting his eyes wander until they settled on the figure sitting there amidst all of those beautiful blooms, and finally, _finally_, he was there.

Celino, meanwhile, had started his day like any other day, waking up early, now drinking coffee sitting at the small table in his garden. He was completely unaware of what had been going on out on the streets, with everyone wondering what on Earth a rich-and-important-looking young Asian man was doing here, aiming for the house of a young resident instead of a hotel, laden with a lot of luggage. Unaware of aforementioned visitor having aimed for _his_ house of all the places to choose from. Unaware that he was standing in his garden, just silently watching as he was sipping at his coffee and working on designs. Would have stayed unaware, if he hadn't heard the voice. "Hey there."

A shiver running down his spine, Celino turned around as if caught in slow-motion. Standing there, right between flowers and bushes and trees, was someone he had never expected to meet at all, least of all here. This seemed much too surreal. He couldn't speak, couldn't form any coherent thought, couldn't even _breathe_ – could only gape.

Leon let out a breathy laugh and finally closed the distance, now standing right in front of him, leaning slightly down. "I knew it. You're even more beautiful than on the pictures," he murmured.

"Leon – what – how –," Celino found his voice back, but still couldn't speak.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Leon chuckled lowly again. "Even your voice sounds so beautiful." Realizing he had managed to melt the other's brain, he began to explain. "It was me all along. First I only wanted fun. But now... now I really want to be with you. Didn't you notice? I changed. For the better. All for you."

"I... don't understand..."

"Isn't it obvious? Following back your blog, trying to get in contact. Trying to find out more about you. Presenting myself in a good light. Giving you compliments all the time. Assuring again and again that I'd definitely like you. Calling you my personal designer to get the world to notice you, because you deserve it for all the hard work you put into your designs. Starting to try keeping out of scandals, not humouring the fangirls anymore. Helping out in all the good causes. Saying it's because I met someone. Striving for an international career, starting in Italy. All because of you, and for you."

"Now that you say it... it should have been obvious." Celino laughed shakily. "So all this time, I've talked to _you_ about _my crush on you_... I don't know what to think of this."

"It was easier getting to know you like this. I'm sorry for lying..." Leon didn't think much, rather acting on instinct, when he leaned down even more to press a kiss on Celino's lips, surprisingly shy. "I... can stay, right?"

And Celino didn't think either as he gave his reply. "Yes."

In the end, he wasn't star-crossed at all.

* * *

I'm putting the status as "complete" since it's technically a oneshot, though there might be little drabbles as follow up. But until then, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
